Misfortune to Fortune
by maddog1187
Summary: When Bella is taken by Laurent and James will she start to see herself in a new.. Perhaps vampirish.. Light? In a place where relationships grow and fade, old flames reunite, people do the forbidden, and the world you know isn't what it seems.. Bella and James are in for a wild ride.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I was in my room trying to take a nap but something kept tugging at me, I opened my eyes, and look over to my window

"Hello Isabella..." I heard a familiar voice say. I sat up,

"J-James?" I stuttered, he smirked at seeing my terror

"Miss me?" he asked obviously knowing the answer,

"Y-Your not supposed to be h-here." I choked.

He just chuckled and I started backing away from him, but he just smirked again when I backed myself off the bed and fell on the floor,

"Isabella, are you alright? I can hear your heart beating like crazy." he spoke, smiling at the power he had over me.

He came closer and with each step I scooted back,

"How long have you been here?" I asked him starting to get my stuttering under control

"A while... No wonder Edward likes to watch you sleep... You're very entertaining..." He told me, I frowned

"How did you know that he watches me when I sleep?" I prodded

"It's not that hard to sneak around..." he replied..

I was shaking, I wanted to call for Edward but thought better of it.

"Why are you here?" I demanded

"My, my, aren't you full of questions" He stated,

Using his vampire speed he picked me up and before I knew it we were heading out my window to who knows where...

"Let! Me! Go!" I screamed but he just laughed.

I just looked at my engagement ring praying that Edward would realize I was gone and come looking for me. A single tear escaped me when I realized this was probably the end... A single tear, then one more, then another, until I was flat out crying. He sat me down and looked at me,

"My, Bella you really are a sight to see.." he laughed

"Just kill me.." I started, he looked at me in confusion

"I said JUST KILL ME!" I cried "Get it over with! Stop torturing me!" I cried even harder

"Bella, what are you talking about?" he asked

"Don't play dumb, I know why you took me out here!" I started "You are going to kill me to get back at Edward for killing Victoria!" I said coldly, he grimaced at the word 'Victoria'

"No Bella, that wouldn't be enough" he whispered closely in my ear "I'm going to take you away from him. change you myself... You will live with me and Laurent wherever we go... My future plans for you are none of your concern... Right now anyway..." his breath on my neck giving me cold chills

"Bella, you're scared..." he smirked and I looked away from him "Might I ask why?" he finished

"Hm... I don't know maybe a psychopathic vampire- who could easily do whatever he wanted- just kidnapped me!" I spat, wiping my tears away.

My emotions changed... From scared to.. confident. _Wait... the only vampire I know who can control moods is... _My thoughts were interrupted by voices

"Did you get her?" I recognized Laurent's voice.

James didn't reply, he just gestured to me sitting on the ground. Laurent nodded, I closed my eyes and bit the inside of my bottom lip softly, wiping another tear away.

"She's crying and scared... Did you hit her or something" Laurent asked James

"What did you expect..." James laughed

"It's time..." I heard Laurent whisper...

James picked me up bridal style, his teeth getting closer to my neck...

Another tear fell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Bella's POV

"It's time..." I heard Laurent whisper...

James picked me up bridal style [1], his teeth getting closer to my neck... Another tear fell. I closed my eyes and in a few seconds I felt a sharp pain in my neck spreading to the rest of my body, I didn't resist was happening I just let it be, knowing I couldn't do anything about it. And in a few seconds.. Everything went black.

**3 days later**

I woke up.. My throat burned, and I had a siring headache. I got up and looked around, I saw Laurent and James sitting on a log.. We were in the forest.

"I'm hungry.." I mumbled

"Alright.. We figured as much.. Today we will teach you how to feed." Laurent informed me

"Thank you" I looked away and crossed my arms,

something about James gives me an uncomfortable feeling.. and I didn't like it let alone want to enforce it. My thoughts went to Edward, he was probably worried sick that I had been gone 3 days..

"Ya know, Edward's probably looking for me right now.." I mentioned

"We already thought of that.. We left a note from you telling him you ran away.. Though we didn't tell him where..." James told me,

"I hope you know that it's taking every ounce of my will to not rip your throat out.." I growled "and right now I'm stronger than you.. being a newborn and all" I reminded him and he just laughed

"That wouldn't be a good idea..." James remarked

"Ya don't say.." sarcasm filled my voice,

I rolled my eyes and Laurent chuckled. I sat down and was silent... Laurent broke the silence

"Bella, you really do need to hunt.. Otherwise you probably will kill one of us.." he looked at James and snickered

"Keep it up and you will be her first meal.. and that's a promise." James spat, a small smile broke out on my face.

"Laurent's right.. I need to hunt.. Can one of you get me something? Just for the first time.. Since I haven't had any blood yet and that's not really the time to be learning.." I asked,

Laurent nodded and zoomed off leaving me with James. I took a deep breath and inhaled every scent and aroma around me, taking it in. I looked around a little more and realized my vision was crystal clear and I looked at James for a second.. My stomach did a little flip, and I crossed my arms across my chest. That same feeling came flooding back,

"James, I am going to be totally honest with you in saying.. I get this strange feeling every time I look at you- or even think about you.. I don't know what it is but it's getting hard to control" I confessed as I bit my lip,

he came closer to me and I started shaking

"Bella, I want you to know that vampire feelings are a lot more intense than humans, but as time progresses it will get easier to control.. ." he hugged me,

at first I was tense, but I relaxed into it [2]... Something about being in his arms made me trust that he had no intentions to hurt me, and all those feelings of hatred went away. He let me go and sat down next to me as we waited for Laurent to come back with my meal. He came about 5 minutes later with a scared, brown haired boy about a couple years younger than me. I smiled, and zoomed forward to sink my teeth into the boy's neck and suck the blood from his body.. When I had gotten my fill I let go of the boy's unconscious body and slowly licked my lips..

"You're sure that's the first time you have sucked someones blood?" James joked, I smiled faintly and nodded.

"Well you look like you've been doing that for years.." Laurent added

"Yea.. You were born to be a vampire.. Why Edward didn't change you sooner?"

**[1] Do you know what bridal style is? if not look it up or PM me and I can explain it:)**

**[2]Bames moment! **

**Hate?/Love? Tell me by reviewing, following and favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Replies to reviews:**

**Lilithcase39girl: Thanks so much!**

Bella's POV

"Yea.. You were born to be a vampire.. Why Edward didn't change you sooner?" James asked me

"Uh... Edward wanted to wait until..." I looked at my ring "Um.. When we got married.." I told them

"Well... That was a mistake on Edwards part" Laurent smiled sadly.

My feelings morphed, just enough for me to recognize that I was a little bit angry at Edward.. I mean I had asked him to change me before but he insisted on waiting 'til we got married.

"Thank you.." I told him,

"For what exactly?" he asked

"For making my wish come true.. And for telling me that Edward made a mistake.. I never realized it until now but.. I really wanted to be a vampire.." I explained

"Well... you're welcome, although I'm sure life right now isn't ideal.." he paused for a second "I'm gonna let you in on a secret.. It's not you we don't like, It's those.. Cullen's.." he started "You're just.. The most important to them..." Laurent smiled at his choice of words..

I guess I was excited for Edward to see me as a vampire if I made it out of this situation alive.. then he can see why I wanted to be a vampire so badly. My emotions changed from excitement to realization and I came to terms with what was happening, _Vampire... Emotions.. Control... Jasper!? _I didn't have any more time to think

"Bella, we need to get out of here.. Someone's near..." James spoke as he got the necessities.

"Um.. Alright.. Where to?" I asked

"Anywhere but the forest..." Laurent said and with that we were off.

* * *

Jasper's POV (Switching it up!)

I was getting strong emotions from somewhere in the forest when we were hunting

"Jazz.. Are you okay?" Alice asked me

"Huh? Oh yea.. I'm fine.." I replied

"Jasper, if somethings wrong you need to tell us.. " Edward told me

"It's just.. Ever since Bella ran away I've been getting strong emotional signals on our hunts.." I confessed

"I've been getting different visions.. I get the sense of James and Laurent being connected to what happened to Bella.." Alice sighed in frustration "But the thing is my visions are fuzzy.. and for some reason it shows Bella being a vampire... She isn't hurt, she's actually with.. Um.. James" I looked at her..

"Are you sure?" I asked, she nodded sadly

"No... You don't think..." Edward trailed off and we both sadly nodded our heads..

"The emotions aren't happy ones... They are always scared, upset or angry... And just a minute ago they were excited." I explained

"Bella..." we said in unison

We split up to look around the forest but found nothing so we finished hunting then went back to the house and helped comfort Edward, he's been really upset lately since Bella ran away.

*Flashback

_I was at our house when Edward called me and told me to come to Bella's house because he was really worried. When I got there he was sitting on Bella's bed with a note in his hands, so I took it and read it._

_To whom it may concern _

_I am no longer living in Forks... _

_I have decided to leave because I need to start a new life. _

_Love to all _

_Bella_

_He was devastated. So I tried to change his mood but he figured out what I was doing and yelled at me to stop so I did._


	4. Chapter 4

**Replies to reviews:**

**Irunwithshapeshifters: Good I'm glad you like it! I will try to update more often! I will definitely look at your stories!:) Enjoy reading**

* * *

Bella's POV

So many thoughts were in my mind like: _Was Jasper controlling my mood? Who was near that we had to get away from? Could the Cullen's be close by?_ And many more questions I don't have the answer to... We were running...Fast. I was just following them so I didn't know where we were going. They finally stopped so I did too, we were at a house. As I looked around I saw that it was a big, really pretty kinda Modern-Victorian style house.

"Where are we?" I asked

"Our house. We don't usually stay in one place.. We like to travel, but we thought we could settle down for a while, although it's inevitable that if we stay here too long someone will find us." James told me and I nodded understandingly.

"Ya know.. For kidnappers, you're pretty cool" I chuckled, and they both let out a small smile.

"Yea? Well vampire kidnappers are a lot different then human kidnappers aren't they?" Laurent asked holding back laughter

"Yea.. Now that you mention it, they are!" we all cracked up laughing. I went upstairs, took a shower, and when I came down, Laurent and I sat on the couch to watch T.V., while James needed to hunt, and we both decided that everything on T.V. Right now was stupid, so we turned the T.V. Off.

* * *

Edward's POV

Why? Why would Alice be getting fuzzy visions? Why would Jasper getting strong emotional signals in a place where no one lives? Why would Alice's visions show my Bella with... James! I guess I'm just full of questions that I don't have the answer to... I read Alice's mind again to try and pick up any hints or information about where Bella is, and what's really going on.

Alice's Vision

_The vision is blurry as though it could change at any time_

_Bella and were sitting on a bed in a house who-knows-where._

_James has his arm around Bella_

"_James?" Bella's red eyes looked at the blond vampire "Yes, my dear Bella?" he asked simply. She took his hand _

_The vision fades and blurs even more, but as it does you can hear the words "I think I love you" very faintly_

* * *

**Omg.. I am so sorry about how short this chapter is, but it's a filler chapter.. Let me make you a deal.. I will update again tonight! I feel so bad... But I promise I will make it up to you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OKaay! Here it is, as promisedd!:)**

* * *

Edward's POV

Alice's Vision

_The vision fades and blurs even more, but as it does you can hear the words "I think I love you" very faintly_

The very thought of MY Bella with.. Ugh. James.. Makes me angrier then I have ever been in my life... Which as you know, is a long time.

* * *

Bella's POV

James came back, and we just joked around, having fun..

"Okay.. Let's play truth or dare.. I know, kinda silly but you gotta admit.. It's pretty fun." Laurent laughed.. He had a mischievous look in his eye

"Um.. Okay!" I replied and James nodded

"Okay.. I'll go first.. James.. Truth or dare?" Laurent said

"Truth" James replied, and upon seeing the look that I saw earlier "Wait.. I change my mind.. I want dare.." he said quickly

"Nope" Laurent told him, while popping the p, James groaned and I just laughed

"You think this is funny!? Watch him ask me the most embarrassing question ever!" James exclaimed, and I couldn't help but laugh more

"Why- do you- care- what I- think?" I managed between laughing

"That's a good question.. James.. Why do you care what she thinks?.. Hm?" Laurent smiled deviously

"I'm not going to answer that.." James retorted

"Oh, but you have to.. It's your truth you HAVE to answer HONESTLY.." Laurent pointed out, and because I got my laughing under control I nodded smiling, knowing it would make him mad.

"Fine.. I'll answer, but Bella has to leave the room" I looked at him funny.. Then I smirked

"No way... I gotta hear this" I told him,

He stood up with a look that could kill and I zoomed out of the room. Oh well... I will just ask Laurent later he will tell me, I smiled at myself inwardly. About 5 minutes later Laurent came in and told me that I could come in now.

"So what did you say about me?" I teased, smiling at James

"Nothing of your concern" James smirked and I rolled my eyes and laughed

"Although I'm sure you can make an exception.." I smiled while sitting next to him "Maybe... But not right now.." he responded

"Pweaaseee!" I pouted

"C'mon let's play some more 'truth or dare' we just started.." he chuckled, I rolled my eyes

"Okay... Truth or dare my Bella." James finished.

I don't know why but he always calls me MY Bella! It's kinda cute...

"Um.. Dare!" I exclaimed

"I dare you to.. kiss Laurent on the cheek" he laughed and I mentally slapped him

"I'm gonna kill you..." I hissed then did the dare really fast.

"To kill me you would have to have a lighter..." James retorted

"That.. Can be arranged.." I spat

"James.. You're just jealous she didn't kiss you" Laurent laughed, and I bit my lip.

If looks could kill James would have killed Laurent right now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Replies to reviews:**

**Natashar: Thank you so much! I will definitely post more often!'**

**Lilithcase39girl: :) glad you liked it! I'll keep it coming!**

* * *

Bella's POV

If looks could kill James would have killed Laurent right now. I am kinda embarrassed that Laurent said that James wanted to kiss me.. I mean I don't like James like that... Do I?.. No I love- wait..! I'm mad at him.. But we are still engaged... I looked at my engagement ring, I decided to take it off, it just didn't feel right having it on anymore.

"I'm gonna go upstairs.." I whispered and got up and went upstairs but stopped half way, to listen.

"I can't believe you said that!" James whisper-shouted, loud enough so I could hear

"Hey! I'm not the one that loves her.." Laurent laughed

"Say it any louder and she'll hear you!" James hissed

"Not my problem!" Laurent replied simply

"So when are you going to tell her?" Laurent asked

"I don't know..." James sighed in frustration

"Tell her soon.." Laurent commanded

"I will I will.. I just want to make sure she wont laugh in my face.." James started "I'm gonna go talk to her"

I hurried upstairs went into the bedroom, shut the door and laid down on the bed that was there for decoration.. Since vampires don't sleep. I heard a knock

"Come in.." I yelled, the door opened and I smiled at James

"Hey.." I greeted

"Hey my darling Bella" he smiled back

"I love how you always put 'my' in front of my name.." I said shyly, he came and sat with me on the bed.

"Good, because I love putting 'my' in front of your name too" he chuckled.

I scooted closer to him and he put his arm around me.

"James?" I looked up at him,

"Yes, my dear Bella?" I took his hand

"I think I love you" I said cautiously, biting my lip.

He slowly leaned in and touched his lips to mine. It was different than anything I had ever imagined. It was soft, sweet, passionate, and meaningful. My kisses with Edward were nothing like this, there was never any meaning within the kiss and were never soft and sweet. We broke apart for air

"Wow.." I breathed and he stroked my cheek with his hand.

"Don't ever leave me.." he pleaded

"I won't.." I promised

I had made my decision, and it was to be with James. He makes me complete, and at the beginning I was scared of him, but he has helped me figure out what I really want.. Which is to be right where I am now.

"I love you my Bella" he whispered in my ear

"I love you too James.." I whispered back. He hugged me and I nestled up close in his arms.

"Bella, darling, I never meant to hurt you..." he told me

"Don't say that.. Because you didn't hurt me... you helped me realize that you- and blood- is all I will ever need." I confessed, he let out a small smile.

"I'm glad to hear that..." he paused "What will you do if.. Edward.. Finds you?"

"I'm not sure exactly.. All I know is I'm giving him the engagement ring back.. I don't want it any more..." I told him, he nodded his head in understanding, then he stood up and took my hand.

"I feel I have to do this formally... Will you, Bella, be my girlfriend?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating yesterday! I'm sick right now and slept most of yesterday! Feeling some better but still running a fever of 101**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Maddy: I will definitely continue! LOL :)**

**Guest: Good I'm glad you like it! What is luls? And thank you for your honesty! Everyone needs some constructive criticism!:) **

Bella's POV

"What will you do if.. Edward.. Finds you?" he asked

"I'm not sure exactly.. All I know is I'm giving him the engagement ring back.. I don't want it any more..." I told him, he nodded his head in understanding, he stood up and took my hand

"Bella, I feel I have to do this formally... Will you, Bella, be my girlfriend?" James asked me nervously, I smiled, jumped off the bed and wrapped him in a big hug.

"Yes!" I exclaimed and closed the gap between our lips.

My hands were around his neck, his were around my waist, and honestly, I couldn't picture a better moment... And then Laurent walked in. We broke apart and James stood there for a minute before running after him. I just sat on the bed and laughed to myself.. I'm so happy right now, my life was perfect, I had a great boyfriend, I'm a vampire, and I finally feel free to be who I was meant to be. I went downstairs to make sure James wasn't going to literally kill Laurent and I almost got ran over because Laurent was running from James. I chuckled

"Stop!" I yelled and they both stopped and stood where they were

"Baby, calm down.." I walked to where James was,

"Wait.. Are you two dating?" Laurent asked and we both nodded our heads as James put his arm around me.

"Well... That explains a lot.. Either of you want to tell me when you got together?" he finished

"I had just asked her when you walked in.." James answered

"Oh.. Oops.." Laurent mumbled, obviously embarrassed,

"Can we go out tonight?" I asked no one in particular

"I don't see why not.. You probably need to feed again anyway.. Where do you want to go?" James asked me

"How about we go to a nightclub? Ya know.. like the one on 5th street called After Life" I finished, Laurent smiled.

"How fitting" James replied

"I thought so.." I smiled too

"Alright then.. It's settled, we go out tonight!" James exclaimed

"What time will we leave?" I asked

"Well... Considering we will get there in less than five minutes we could leave at 8:30" Laurent told me, I looked at my phone, it was 4:00.

"I'm gonna take a shower.." I informed them.

I gave James a peck on the cheek and went upstairs. Once I was done I blow dried my hair, letting my natural waves show. I then did my make-up, got dressed, went downstairs, and checked the clock. It was around 7:45 so I got everything in my purse and sat on the couch waiting for the boys. When they came down and saw me James jaw dropped.

"What.. Is there something on my face" I felt my face to check for anything

"No.. Sweetie, you look amazing.." James came over to me

"Thanks babe.." I smiled "You look great too!"

Then we left for the club

"You are staying with me tonight aren't you babe?" James asked me on our way there. I laughed

"There's no one else I'd rather be with hon.." I told him

"Oh my god.. Get a room!" Laurent complained

"Really? You think this is bad? Trust me.. Remember Catalina?" James joked

"Who's Catalina?" I asked

"Laurent's old girlfriend.. They were always all over each other.. Talk about disgusting!" James shivered in distaste,

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad.." I chuckled

"Oh trust me.. It was..." James assured me and I could only imagine what he was talking about.

When we arrived Laurent and James went to feed while I was in line getting us in...I saw a familiar face..

"Alice!?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Still sick with influenza A, but hopefully going to be better so I can go to the County Spelling Bee tomorrow! Wish me luckk!:)**

**Replies to review: **

**Anonymous: Ohh! I get it now! LOL Good I'm glad you like it so much!:) keep reading!**

Bella's POV

we arrived Laurent and James went to feed while I was in line getting us in...I saw a familiar face..

"Alice!?" I exclaimed, her eyes widened in shock

"Omigosh! Bella!?" she screamed, I nodded and she hugged me

"Wait.. Who are you with?" I asked

"Rose.. It's a girls night.. I thought you left Forks..." she looked at my eyes

"Wait... You're a-" I cut her off

"Shh..Yes I am.. and I did but decided to come back for a visit.." I whispered

"You HAVE to come back! Edward has been so depressed since you left.." She informed me, still acting like the hyperactive little pixie I know and love... It's good to know some things never change.

"I.. Can't... Look Alice, I have to go.. Just.. Don't tell Edward you saw me." I said, and she grabbed my arm

"Please.. Don't go yet.. I promise I won't tell Edward" she pleaded

"Fine.." I sighed and we waited in line to get in.

We finally got in and we were joined by Rose who just couldn't get over the fact I was a vampire.. Luckily neither of them asked who changed me..

"I will be right back.. I just need to go.. Um.. To the bathroom" I told them, then left to go find Laurent and James.

I zoomed around to the back of the club and saw them finishing off their meals.

"James! We have a problem.." I told him

"What is it?" he asked

"Alice and Rosalie are here..." I said worriedly

"Alice and Rosalie Cullen?" James asked, now worried, I nodded my head.

"Alright.. Feed and let's get out of here.." he told me, I did and when I was done we dashed off back to the house..

"I'm sorry that the first time you want to go out.. You run into.. Whatever you want to call them.." James wrapped his arms around my waist

"It's okay.. You didn't know they would be there..." I assured him he smiled and gave me a kiss.

"Laurent is going to another vampires house to catch up with some old friends." he told me and I nodded as Laurent waved goodbye...

Alice's POV

Where's Bella? Ugh..

"Come on Alice.. We need to tell Edward about seeing Bella!" Rose said while dragging me by the arm

"But we told her we wouldn't tell.." I countered

"I don't care.. He needs to know" she muttered as we made our way out of the club.

When we got home Rose made a big deal about the whole thing.. But I don't see the reason.. The only proof we have is that Edward can read minds and he can see that we saw her...

"We saw Bella!" Rose shouted as we ran through the house up to Edward's room

"Edward! We saw her.. and she's a vampire now!" By this time she was out of breath from running and when she said it, we immediately got Edward's attention

"We saw her at the nightclub After Life.." she panted

"But.. Bella left Forks.." Edward argued

"She came to visit Forks again.. Then she told us she needed to go to the bathroom but she never came back." I told him

"Wait.. She's a vampire?" Edward questioned and we both nodded our heads

"Did you think to ask her who changed her? Or how long she's been a vampire?" he asked

"Um.. No, we didn't ask that.." Rose told him

"Did she say how long she was staying.. and where she was going when she left?" He asked again

"Gosh Edward! We didn't play twenty questions with the girl!" Rose yelled, obviously annoyed

"No.. She didn't say.." I answered his question

"I have to find her.. Maybe she's still in Forks.." He said and then zoomed off.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's POV(short..)

"Laurent is going to another vampires house to catch up with some old friends." he told me and I nodded as Laurent waved goodbye, we waved goodbye back and he left.

"Do you think Alice and Rosalie told Edward that they saw me?" I asked

"I don't know honey.. Maybe.." he replied,

"I hope not.." I sighed

"Whatever happens I want you to know.. I will love you for eternity.. You're my soul mate and no one is going to take you away from me, my darling Bella.." he finished, I smiled

"I feel the same way about you.. I don't care what Edward says I'm not leaving you.." I told him

Edward's POV (really short.. sorry..)

"I have to find her.. Maybe she's still in Forks.." i said and then zoomed off. If she's anywhere near Forks.. I'll find her. I looked all over but found no trace of her.. She must already be gone again.. I'm too late.

Alice's POV

"Rose! What did you just do! She obviously didn't want to be found! And you just HAD to tell the ONE person she DIDN'T want to know.." I yelled at Rose

"Would you just calm down.. Did you ever think that maybe she's in trouble and someone MADE her say that?" Rose countered

"If that's the case, we should have handled this ourselves.. She was at a NIGHTCLUB! If some one was putting her in danger don't you think she would've been locked up somewhere? And she's a VAMPIRE!" I argued

"She might be a vampire but if no one is teaching her how to hunt, kill or run like a vampire she wont last long. Besides, Edward needed to know, he's been sulking around here for DAYS because of that girl! And when we finally found her you don't want to tell him?" she asked and I nodded my head furiously

"I'll say it again one more time slowly... She. Did. Not. Want. To. Be. Found!" I ended up shouting

"Well.. There's nothing you or I can do about it now.. When she's back, everything will go back to normal.." Rose assured me

"No.. it wont.. did you not see her ring finger? She took the engagement ring off.. And if my visions are correct.. We're too late, she's already with James.."

**Ugh! Another short filler chapter.. I'll update soon:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Alice's POV

"No.. it wont.. did you not see her ring finger? She took the engagement ring off.. And if my visions are correct.. We're too late, she's already with James.." I sighed

"That can't be.." Rose shook her head

"It is.. She's made her decision and nothing will change her mind.." I replied

"We have to do something.." Rose insisted

"We can't! I tried to tell you to keep your mouth shut but you wouldn't!" I stormed off out of the room to calm down.. I went outside and just walked around to try to get myself under control... In the distance I saw a figure in the darkness..

"Laurent?" I asked, my eyes widening, he smiled

"I thought I might find you here..." he chuckled

"You mean, like 2 minutes away from my house?" I hissed

"Someone's not in a good mood.." he smiled

"Well Rosalie told Edward that we saw Bella even though we both told her not to.. So yeah I'm pretty peeved.." I responded, kind of annoyed

"That's unfortunate.. Bella was lovely to have around.." he sighed

"Save it for someone who cares.." I spat, and started walking way, but he grabbed my wrist and twisted it,

"You don't scare me.." I broke free and kicked him before walking away again.. When I got back to the house.. Rose was gone.

Bella's POV

James and I were sitting on the couch, when I got a phone call, the screen read Jacob but I pressed ignore. If he figured out where I am or who I was now he would flip... and then tell Edward...

"Bella, I think it's time for you to see Edward, or at least talk to him.." James sighed "You're right.. We've been hiding for too long.." I agreed,

I decided to go visit the Cullen's tomorrow... I will say that I only came back to visit, but that I have moved on.

The next day came fast, I put on a floral top and some dark wash skinny jeans and headed over to the Cullen's house.. I knocked on the door nervously and Alice opened it and smiled

"Edward! Edward! Omigosh! Bella's here!" Alice shouted, jumping up and down.. Edward was at the door in a flash and I smiled, his eyes lit up when he saw me standing there,

"Oh Bella, where have you been?" Edward exclaimed, as he hugged me tightly. My whole body was shaking when he let me go

"I, uh wanted to say hi.. I saw Alice and Rose at um, the nightclub After Life the other day while I was visiting, and I wanted to stop by.. Can I come in?" I asked,

Alice nodded quickly and I stepped inside.. Everyone was at the door- besides Rosalie- after hearing Alice's shouts and I gave a small wave as we all went and sat on the couch in the living room. The next few minutes I was bombarded with questions and I managed to answer them without explaining to much..

"It was great to see you all, but I really should go.." I told them and went to the door and Edward followed

"Please.. Stay.." He pleaded I cupped his face

"I love you Edward, and I wish I could stay, but I can't" I spoke, as I leaned in and kissed him one last time. We broke apart

"I love you too Bells.." He whispered as I turned around and left..

Edward's POV (VERY Short.. Sorry)

"I love you too Bells.." I whispered and then she left..

I stood there with the door open, saw her walk a ways before sitting down and putting her head in her hands, and I could see tears streaming down her face.. Something was definitely wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so I am really sorry that I haven't posted in a while! I got sick with a round of strep and it was not pretty.. **

**Well onto the story.**

Bella's POV

"I love you too Bells.." He whispered as I turned around and left..

It wasn't long after, I sat on the ground with my head in my hands, crying... Sure, I had an awesome boyfriend who I love dearly, a great house to live in, a 'brother' who would kick James's butt if he ever hurt me (Doubtful), but I don't want to hide from the Cullen's any longer... I got up and dashed back to where I've learned to call home. James was sitting on the couch when I got there..

"Hey sweetie, I wasn't expecting you home so soon.. Is everything alright?" he asked. I ran to him and sobbed,

"What did he do? I swear if I get my hands on him..." he rambled on and that made me chuckle

"He didn't do anything babe.. I- I don't want to have to hide from the Cullen's anymore, I mean I barely got out of that house without them questioning my every move!" I sobbed some more.

"Okay hon, do you.. Want to tell them that were together?" he asked, giving me a warm hug of reassurance, and I nodded my head and nuzzled my face into his chest.

"Then it's settled.. Whenever you're ready, we will go to the Cullen's house and tell them.." he stated, giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"You're the best, you know that?" I smiled softly

"So are you sweetie.." he smiled back

We sat there and I braced myself for what was to come..

Rose's POV (Very Short)

I left. I was gone. Alone in a dark room by myself. If I wasn't a vampire I would've thought I was dead. I was sitting in a chair with a gag in my mouth, and my hands and feet tied with ropes.

What did I get myself into..

Bella's POV

The next day went by and I decided it was time.. so we got dressed and headed over there. I rang the door bell and it was Edward who came to the door this time.. His expression changed when he saw James's arm around my waist.

"Hello Edward..." James greeted coldly

"Be nice.." I hissed softly

"James.." Edward replied stiffly

"Can we come in?" I asked, and he nodded his head..

We stepped inside and I went to sit on the couch.. James and Edward followed,

"Edward.." I sighed

"Save it, you liar.." he spat

"Don't you EVER talk to my girlfriend like that again!" James was infuriated

"What the heck are you talking about?" I asked Edward, defending myself.

"You left a note saying that you left Forks.. You NEVER left Forks did you?" He stated

"That wasn't me! I was kidnapped by Laurent and James! They left that note!" I shot back

"Oh.." he spoke softly

"Yeah. So maybe you shouldn't have accused me of lying to you before you got all the facts!" I spat

"Well SORRY that when my fiance disappears and the only thing left is a note saying that she left town I jump to conclusions!" he shouted

"Oh, by the way, Laurent and James didn't hurt me or anything, thanks for asking.." I said sarcastically

"Well i-" he started, but I cut him off

"Did you not look at Alice's visions? Or did you ignore that too?" I asked

"i-"

"Here's the ring back.. Since you're obviously so caught up in the fact that I was in Forks when a stupid note said I wasn't.. I don't think you're ready to trust me, but James is.. And I am sure as heck not gonna sit around waiting on you.." I finished.. Throwing the ring back at him, I got up and stormed out of the house, James following me.


	12. Q and A

**Okay, so I got a revew asking some questions and she wanted me to PM her. Well I thought about it and it occured to me that you might have the same questions, so I am here to clairify!**

**Sidenote: I know Twilight vampires cannot cry, but in this fanfiction they can. (Sorry for confusion)**

**Q: How can the Cullen's be so cordial to James's coven?**

**A: Well.. Edward was the only one around when Bella and James confessed to Edward about their relationship, and Edward was only trying to be nice because Bella was there. You might be thinking "Why does he care, he was mad at Bella". Yes, he was mad but he hoped she was there to apologize or to set things straght. **

**Q: How does James go from wanting to kill Bella to falling in love with her?**

**A: It was bloodlust. He wanted to kill her for her blood. She is a vampire now so he can't get her blood. It is perfectly normal for him to fall in love with her as a vampire, just as anyone can fall in love.**

**Q: How can Alice be (kinda) cordial to Laurent?**

**A: Alice is a civilized vampire (Along with most of the cullen's) and has no problem trying to get along with Laurent. As you could tell she got annoyed with him during the end of their encounter.**

**Q: How did Victoria die before James?**

**A: I cut Victoria out of this story. This is before the ballet studio scene so that scene didn't happen.**

**Hope that helps! :) Review or PM me if there are any more questions!**


End file.
